Major Burke
Tank Commander | Weapon Drop = None | Appearances = Chapter 13: Waiting for Springtime |name = Major Burke|Japanese = Not voiced|English = Not voiced|caption = Stahlschrott finishes his turn within sight of Major Burke.|Affiliation = East Europan Imperial Alliance}} Major Burke is a Heavy Imperial Tank commander found in Valkyria Chronicles 4. He is an infamous Imperial officer with a reputation for cruelty who heads up the forces occupying the city of Loweholm. __TOC__ Storyline Major Burke was bought into Loweholm as part of an Imperial inquiry into possible collusion with the local Resistance, over which the local Imperial leader, General Manuel, had been arrested. This arrest was actually entirely correct, as Manuel was colluding with the Loweholm Resistance. Burke had a reputation as a "one-man inquisition" and a personal grudge against Manuel for interfering with his investigations, so rather than the influential and well-connected General being acquitted after a short questioning, he was held for extended interrogation (and presumably torture) at the local City Hall. As the local Resistance, supported by Squad E, moved to free the captive General, Major Burke took charge of the defence, personally commanding an Imperial Heavy Tank. During the battle, Major Burke proved his ruthless nature, ordering one of his men, a Sniper known as Ixa the Medi-Killer, to shoot at the Federation medic supporting Squad E if he spotted her. He did so in spite of this being a flagrant violation of military conduct treaties between the Empire and Federation. Squad E eventually prevailed, killing Burke in the process of capturing the square in front of the City Hall. General Manuel survived his interrogation, and, knowing he could no longer maintain the illusion of being a loyal Imperial officer after the Resistance saved his life, took command of their forces. Gameplay Burke's Heavy Imperial Tank is parked in the area of the Imperial base camp, guarding it along with a Scout and offering a very unpleasant surprise for anyone entering the square through the lower of the two side-entrances to the left on the Command Mode map, while a Shocktrooper and a Gatling Gun await anyone taking the upper path. The tank Burke commands bears his name as if he was an Ace (though he is not), and while it has the normal weapons fit for a "level 3" Heavy Imperial Tank, it is enormously tougher: his tank has more body HP than even the level 7 Heavy Imperial Tank, the Body Def of a level 6, and his turret's HP and Def are midway between the level 6 and 7 variants. While he has made a fairly sensible decision to sit inside this moving fortress, Major Burke has also made the remarkably poor decision to place a Ragna-Crate right behind his tank's radiator, meaning blowing up the barricade to get a line of sight from the main street, shooting the Ragna-Crate with a Grenadier from the nearby rooftop, or getting behind him from the upper entry of the square using a Scout or Shocktrooper will bring an end to his reign of terror. Stats and equipment Location Reward There is no reward for defeating Major Burke.Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Tanks Category:Imperial Tanks